You're my Ollie
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lilly and Oliver talk about their life together.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: Oliver and Lilly are adults in this story.**

* * *

**You're my Ollie**

**Oliver and Lilly sit on the couch in their living room. Oliver has his arm around Lilly's waist and Lilly has her hand on Oliver's knee.**

"Ollie my love...?" says Lilly.

"Yes, Lils." says Oliver.

"What would your life be like right now if you'd never started dating me after the beach party all those years ago.?" says Lilly.

"Let me think..." says Oliver and after a few seconds he smile and says "I'd probably be livin' in a small apartment all alone, spendin' the nights watching TV and eating pizza and drinking beer. I'd still own that old green car that dad gave me after second college year. I wouldn't be a police-officer, instead I'd be in a punk-band. I'd be so sad that I didn't find a woman who love me."

"Sounds no fun, Oliver." says Lilly. "You're lucky to have me."

"I agree. Every day with you is worth more than anything, Lillian. You're the love of my life." says Oliver.

"And you're the love of my life. There's no other man for me than you, Oliver." says Lilly.

"What about you, Lilly? If we'd never started dating, what would you do?" says Oliver.

"I'd probably be livin' alone or maybe move to my cousin Molly. I wouldn't be a teacher, instead I'd follow another dream of mine to become a fashion-model. I'd wish I had a man like you, Oliver." says Lilly.

"We've got your brother Thomas to thank for all this, Lilly. He's one of the first people to suggest that we'd be perfect together." says Oliver.

"To be exact, Miley was the first one to ever really suggest that. Remember when you still had a crush on Hannah before you knew it was Miley and Miley told us that we'd be perfect together when we were in the school hallway...?" says Lilly.

"Oh, yeah! That's right! I almost forgot. Miley actually said something like that back then." says Oliver.

"Guess Miley and Thomas was right after all..." says Lilly. "We really are perfect together."

"Yeah! Me and you have been in love since the crayon-thing, we just didn't wanna admit it." says Oliver with a smile.

"True! We were trying to force ourselves to just be friends." says Lilly as she giggle a little.

"I believe we were meant to fall in love. It was just a matter of when it would happen." says Oliver.

"That beach party was God's gift to us. If things hadn't happened the way they did that night we'd never been in love like this." says Lilly.

"Fate works in strange ways, Lils." says Oliver.

"Did you take your insulin today, Oliver?" says Lilly.

"Of course I did, Lillian. An hour ago." says Oliver.

"Good! I want my strong macho cool Oliver Oken tonight." says Lilly.

"And that's what you'll get, Lils." says Oliver. "What do you want to do?"

"Kiss me!" says Lilly.

Oliver kiss Lilly with true passion and true love.

"Lils, you're so beautiful." says Oliver.

"Awww, Oliver!" says Lilly.

"Lilly...you're an angel in my eyes!" says Oliver.

"Aww! That's so sweet, Oliver." says Lilly.

"My Lilly wants romance, so I give her romance." says Oliver.

"Yeah, you really do know what I like, Ollie." says Lilly.

"Wanna dance, Lillian?" says Oliver as he pull out a CD from his back-pocket.

"I'd love to, Ollie!" says Lilly with a soft girly voice.

Oliver walk over to the stereo and turn on the CD.

"Awww, Oliver! It's the Radiohead-song from the beach party. Wait a sec...I've never heard this version. Oliver, that sounds like your guitar-playin'..." says Lilly.

"It is me! Miley helped me make this special recording a few weeks ago. I've saved it as a surprise." says Oliver.

Oliver and Lilly start to dance.

"A perfect night with a perfect man!" says Lilly with a sexy smile.

"A perfect night with a perfect woman!" says Oliver.

When the song comes to an end Oliver pull his Lilly into a hug and kiss her with heat and sensuality.

"I love you, Lillian Anne Truscott." says Oliver.

"I love you, Oliver Oscar Oken." says Lilly.

"Lilly..." says Oliver.

"Awww! You're my Ollie!" says Lilly with a sexy smile.

**The End.**


End file.
